Another chance to survive
by Brandon200
Summary: Clementine never ran into Christa and Omid instead she ran into two people from a group of survivors that have been surviving the apocalypse for 3 months. The members of that group are up to you.
1. Chapter 1

All she wanted to do was cry. She had been through a lot in the past day. She'd gotten kidnapped, had to kill her kidnapper, had to kill her guardian Lee and saw her dead parents in the streets of Savannah. Now she was all alone and was sitting on a bench staring at the ground.

She looks down and notices a bullet on the floor. She picks it up before realising it didn't fit her gun and then she dropped the bullet and sighed. She just wanted Lee or her parents or Christa and Omid. Lee had told her that both Kenny and Ben had died trying to find her. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

Suddenly she looks up as she hears something in the distance. She spots two figures in the distance and stands up hoping that it was Christa and Omid. The two figures turn towards her and freeze. They'd seen her. Clementine hesitantly starts making her way towards them not knowing what to do. She freezes half way there and she can see them clearly they weren't Christa and Omid. What had she gotten herself into?

Hoped you liked the small little intro I wrote for the story. This story will only work with your guys help. So if you'd like to send in an oc complete the form below.

Name:

Age:

Appearance (clothing they wear, how tall they are etc.):

Weapons:

Occupation before the apocalypse:

Sexual Orientation:

Personality:

Any other information:


	2. Oc list

**Yo guys this is just the list of ocs so far.**

My ocs:

Name: Brandon Kingston

Age: 22

Appearance: He is Caucasian. He has sea blue eyes and medium length brown hair. He wears a black tank top with a dark brown zip up hoodie. He has a pair of blue ripped jeans and he wears white Nike trainers. He is 6"3.

Weapons: A bow and arrow set and an ak47.

Occupation before the apocalypse: Mechanic he knows a lot about cars and bikes.

Sexual orientation: Heterosexual

Personality: It depends on the situation. If people are threatening his friends and family he wouldn't hesitate in killing them if he needs to. He's normally calm and doesn't have much of a temper.

Any other information: He grew up in Macon Georgia and he has lost all but one family member in the apocalypse. All he has left is his little brother.

Name: Jake Kingston

Age: 10

Appearance: He's just like his older brother as he has the same colour hair and eyes and he's Caucasian. He wears a light blue plain t shirt and a pair of jeans. He has a brown leather jacket over his t shirt. He wears a pair of blue converse.

Weapons: Small pocket knife and a revolver.

Occupation before the apocalypse: School student.

Personality: He tends to keep to himself and prefers to be with his older brother instead of the others in the group. However he starts to bond with Clementine when she shows up in the camp as she is the closest to his age.

Any other information: He had to put down his father when he turned.

 **Submitted ocs:**

Name-Alex Devich

Age-18

Apperance-Alex has pale skin, dark brown eyes and slightly long but neat hair. Alex wears black jeans, a grey long-sleeved shirt with a black zip-up hoodie and black boots. His height 5"10

Weapons-A machete (The sheath is on his back) and a FN Five Seven pistol (Holster is located on his right leg)

Occupation before the apocalypse-Student

Sexual Orientation-Hetrosexual

Personality-Alex is generally a quiet individual and doesn't tend to speak to other people unless spoken to. He always thinks for the best of the group and once Clem joins the group he treats her like a younger sister (I tell you why in a minute), he acts cautious towards people who he doesn't trust mainly new people to the group except people with children

Other info-Alex was forced to kill his parents due to them getting bit and turned into walkers so he sympathies with Clem who had to kill Lee. Alex also has great reaction speed and agility.

Name: Cody

Age: 17

Appearance (clothing they wear, how tall they are etc.): male Orange vest jeans brown eyes and blonde hair. 5,11 tall, glasses

Weapons: silenced assault rifle and a karambit knife

Occupation before the apocalypse: student

Sexual Orientation: female

Personality: a nice guy but tends to fight when Threatened or irritated but feels sympathetic towards clementine

Any other information: lost his family a month after the outbreak and it devestated him.

Name: Ruby (No last name.)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance (clothing they wear, how tall they are etc.): Standing at 5'8ft tall and weighing in at 120lbs is a black haired female with shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Her attire is a red hoodie with a white undershirt and what she wears below is blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Weapons: One Remington Shotgun, a handgun, switchblade.

Occupation before the apocalypse: Before the apocalypse she was a star athlete in track and she was the strongest and fastes person out there. As she went to highschool she surpassed her superiors and became well known. Besides the whole track thing she was a gamer as well so she spent several times inside when she can and getting lazy. Everything was alright for her that is until the apocalypse started.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Personality: Ruby is a rather intellectual individual and a kind one as well. She is always calm and collected so its very difficult to make her mad. She is always happy go lucky no matter what and she wants to share that with everyone so that they can move into a bright future. Her most eye catching personality is her generosity towards others.

Any other information: None.

Name: Kate Rush

Gender : Female

Age :28

Appearance: Kate has dark red hair and has a light tan and freckles on her face as well as having a fit body and she is at least 5'8 and her left hand has a long scar going over it . She wears a jacket that is ripped and dusty and bagging black running pants and combats boots

Weapons: A revolver and a make shift sword

Job before apocalypse : Cop

Sexuality : She a lesbian

Personality : Kate is a tough and most of the time strict and very serious and tends to over worry about things this is because is very caring and depressed and lonely

Any other info : Can you put her in a relationship

Name: Payton Ambrose

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance

Face: Think of a Serious yet calm person

Body: Light Build, White to Tan Skin

Head: Glasses

Upper: White Shirt, Green Sweater, and Green Varsity Jacket

Lower: Dark Jeans

Feet: Combat Boots

Weapons: KSG 12 (Shotgun) and Butterfly Knife

Occupation before Apocalypse: Student/Detective

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Personality: doesn't talk much, kind, brutally honest, highly intelligent

Name: Zachary Brooks

Age: 19

Appearance: 5' 7", pale, Wearing a plain black t-shirt, with a dark red plaid long sleeve over coat, sometimes wears it, sometimes ties it around the waist. Dark blue jeans with a rip in the left knee. Brown hair with green eyes, golden flecks in them. Has a scar going from his shoulder to his forearm. Has a black leather belt around his waist

Weapons: Tomahawk, usually carries, but carries it in a belt loop in his jeans. A Marlin 1894 CB (type of rifle), Carries it on his back with a broken belt. Glock 17 (type of pistol), carries it on holster on hip.

Occupation before apocalypse: College student, camp counselor during the summer. Worked in archery range most of the time.

Sexual Orientation: Polysexual

Personality: Light hearted, most likely would act as an older brother towards the younger people/ younger brother to the older ones, Can be responsible for a group of people, very good around kids, gets very nervous when being pulled into important decisions, hates when he gets put on the spot around adults, gets really scared when walkers appear from no where, slips into a serious attitude when killing walkers, seeming to become a different person. Will kill any humans attacking his group.

Other Information: He has a mild bipolar disorder, and takes medication to keep it controlled. Has three bottles of the pills with his stuff, takes one a day. He also has Bulimia Nervosa, an eating disorder. He can't keep food down long, and only has one bottle of pills with him to help with it.

Tessie Diaz born in new York city

age 19

appearance: wear's a black leather jacket,a purple shirt and ripped blue jeans. hairstyle is dutch braids , hair color brown and purple highlights

weapons:a rifle,a Glock 24

before apocalypse: she was a orphan Street rat,she good at stealing from people pockets. she related to the most baddest boy in the entire city personality. creative,sneaky,heartwarmed, sassy

Any other information: She's a lesbian.

Name: Richard Harrison  
Age: 48  
Appearance: 6'6'', thick build, greying dark brown hair, bushy greying dark brown beard, blue eyes, wears a black freezer jacket with "Blue's Big Haul" on the left breast, blue jeans, and brown steel toed work boots.  
Weapons: Colt Python, Remington 870, machete, KA-BAR Mark 2 combat knife  
Occupation before the apocalypse: Truck Driver for Blue's Big Haul  
Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual  
Personality: Fatherly, hard working, a strong leader, selfless, resourceful, comfortable with blood on his hands.  
Any Other Information: Richard is very physically strong, due to his years of hard work.

Name: Hinata Kurtai

Nationallity: Asian

Age: 14

Appearance: She has black hair that reaches her elbows, with Dark brown malicious eyes. She wears a white dress shirt and black tie, a short black skirt, with a black suit jacket, and knee length socks (all part of her school uniform)

Weapons: a small dagger.

Occupation: Student that attended an expensive high-class school.

Sexual orientation: Straight, but wouldn't dream of dating anyone.

Personallity: Hinata was always manipulative and insensitive. She never seemed to care about the life struggles everyone else faces, as long as she's fine- everything is perfectly alright. She can be antisocial every now and then, and usually gives dirty looks to basically everyone, for no exact reason. She speaks in a bland monotone voice Quotes: "... I never asked if about your whole biography, just tell me your name." "...?" "All I ever wanted was to marry a rich guy, kill him, and to become president."

Any other information: Her family always treated her like she ruled them, and when she woke up with them trying to break through her door as zombies, she simply exited through her window and left them behind as a forgotten memory.

Anyways that's my oc. A rude asian schoolgirl who is tired of everyone's s***.

Name: Thomas Ken  
Nationallity: Asian  
Age: 23  
Appearance: Black jacket, silver scarf, black designer trousers, slightly torn, black boots, black glasses, tall, green eyes, blonde hair, slight scar on shoulder, athletic build, not much muscle.  
Weapons: If you can call it one, Thomas carries a brief-case with medical supplies, which he ussaly uses to batter zombies with.  
Occupation: Medical Student.  
Personality: Ken is the "sane" person, perfering to stay away from the bloody combat and only follows if medical assistance is required. He's cowardly and quiet in these types of situations, and would easily toss his kit to someone else to save his own skin. Which is why he ussaly treats people in the safety of camp grounds. He's a lot more charismatic and calm in this, acting the way a doctor would treat a child. Just don't ask him to treat zombie-bitten.  
Any other information: A medical student from New York, he fled to get a better understanding of the profession only to see a horde of zombies charge towards him.  
His family life was decent at most, as a cowardly middle child life often slapped him in the face instead of helping him and often takes that as a personal philosophy.  
Has a ravid fear of the undead after being traumatised by a older child in a zombie costume.

Name: Danielle Mason

Age:19

Appearance (clothing they wear, how tall they are etc.): A petite and slim young woman, about 5'0", with pale, tannish skin and light brown eyes, short brown hair that is shorter in the back of her neck and a little longer in the front, and carries a visible scar on the bridge of her nose and across her eyes. She wears a long, purple flannel (that is tied by a band to keep it from looking so long) under a white and dirty vest jacket, slim, navy blue jeans and black boots. She carries two long, pinkish scars on her shoulder blades from a bandit long before she met with the group.

Weapons: A bow and arrow is her main choice for long distance, a sharpened dagger that is on a hostler around her thigh and a black revolver (rarely uses it unless the situation calls for it)

Occupation before the apocalypse: College Student/Taught Archery at a boys and girls club in the weekends.

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Personality: Often a quiet and keep to herself individual, she does not like talking about her past, that is the in between the start of the apocalypse to before meeting her new group. Danielle does try to fill in the little minor things just nothing concerning the scars on her face and back. She isn't cold hearted, but will do whatever it takes to keep those she cares about safe, even if she has to resort to killing someone to do it. She is sweet and sympathetic to those younger than her and tries to be light hearted to keep herself from losing what's left of her humanity. Often has a far off look in her eyes as she is haunted by what she's lost and what's happened to her. Despite being short she can be very intimidating.

Any other information: Has a deathly fear of heights and the dark if she is alone. Speaks in an English accent despite being from Texas and knowing Spanish. Lost her younger sister to a bandit to resulted in her killing the bandit.

Just some additional info if you want to know, the result of her scars on her nose and eyes was from a near r*** attempt by bandits.

Name: Dillon 'Rat' Sullivan

Age: 19

Apperances: Dillon is around 5'9" and quite skinny and pale , Dillon is bald with hazel eyes, wears A Grey hoodie,Black backpack, finger-less gloves, black torn jeans, Dillon also has a face mask with him if he sees any unfriendly looking A-Holes

Weapons: A Short sword for up close, a m1911 for far away

Occupation: Heh...None Dillon was a scavenger even before the dead started f**kin over the world by eating the living. pickpocket, theft,...trash diving, anything to keep living for the next day, after years over running, he can find an escape route easily

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: A bit paranoid at times but when in a calm place hes actually very kind person, he says that after watching my back for so long, i forget whats ahead. prefers solo runs when going for supplies.

Any other info: Lived in Minneapolis Minnesota before the dead starting rising, hates the "Oh, You betcha now" Stereotype

Requests are currently closed as of 12:15 am uk time I will reopen the requests at a later date but for now I'm not accepting any more ocs.


	3. First official chapter

**What's up guys welcome to the first chapter of another chance to survive. Before we get started i'll need your opinion on whether or not you'd like to see other season 2 characters in this story.**

 **Motordog: Thanks for the advice. I've decided over night that not every character will be in the main group and we may not see some of the ocs straight away.**

 **This chapter isn't the longest as it is mostly just Clementine and the two ocs**.

Clementine froze and so did the two people. She could see them from here, One of them, the one on the right was definitely older than his companion. He has dark brown hair that is turning gray and a bushy brown/gray beard. He is carrying a Colt Python in his hand and has a lot of other weapons strapped to him. His companion was also a male and had longer hair but was a lot smaller height wise. He has a machete in his hand and a gun in his pocket.

Clem, realising she is outnumbered , turns to leave when suddenly a voice calls out to her.

"Hey are you okay?" The voice called out. Clementine tries to ignore them and leave. "Little girl?" The same guy questions. Clementine turns back to them. The pair were right next to her now. "Little girl, Are you alone?" He questions. Clementine sadly nods. "Holy s*it." The man says quietly.

The two men look at each other and seem to have a conversation in their minds. The older male kneels in front of her. "My names Richard and this here is Alex." The man she know nows as Richard says. "What's your name?" He asks.

She looks at the pair of them "Clem-Clementine". She says her voice hoarse from not drinking all day.

"It's nice to meet you Clementine." Richard says. "Did you have a group?" He asks.

The mention of her now deceased group brings tears to the nine year olds. "Hey don't cry. I'm sorry for asking." Richard says.

"They all died". Clementine sadly reveals.

"Jesus" Alex mutters. Richard stands up and motions for Alex to follow him. The two stand away from Clementine and talk between themselves.

"We can't leave her here by herself." Richard says firmly.

"I know we can't but people aren't going to like this. What if the kids working with them?" Alex questions unsure of Clementine.

The pair stare at Clementine. "I can't see a little girl like Clementine working with a ba*tard like him." Richard says.

Alex nods "Do what you want" He says.

Richard walks back towards Clem. "Listen Clementine we're with a group about three miles from here. Would you like to come with us?" Richard asks.

Clementine sighs, On one hand she didn't want to be alone in the apocalypse but on the other hand she didn't want to lose another group to the walkers. Finally she made a decision. "Okay." She answers the two men smile at her. "Did you happen to see a train?" She asks.

"Yeah, It was overrun." Richard answers. Before anyone else could say anything groans came from behind the trio. "Damn it come on we've got to go." Richard says.

The trio run forward away from Savannah and away from the group of walkers on their tail. Alex slices one down and they keep running. Hopefully towards sanctuary.


	4. Second chapter

**Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and you all got what you wanted. I've been sick recently so I don't know when the next chapter will be but anyway onto the chapter.**

It was a long 3 mile run back to their camp and it took them around an hour to get there. On the way the duo asked Clementine about what happened to her during the three month long apocalypse. The child however could barely answer as the tears kept pooring down her face when she tried to explain. The two comforted her for about five minutes before they had to keep moving as walkers had caught up to them.

"I don't think i've ever seen this many of the dead." Richard commented.

"I have, remember the first few days when everything went to shit?" Alex asked. Clementine gasped.

"Swear" she tells him. However she had heard so many people swear over the past few months she didn't even know why she says it anymore.

Alex scoffed and laughed slightly "Sorry kid."

About a minute after that short conversation had finished, the trio all stopped running. Clementine gasped in surprise at the size of the house standing behind the tall metal gate. It was a four floored mansion with enough windows to help them see miles out. There were a few cars parked around which she guessed were for emergencies. It kind of reminded her of the house her and her group were in but this was much bigger and had a lot more space outside. It helped that this house was by its self with barely anything in site except lots of trees in one area across from the house.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" Richard asked.

"It's incredible" Clementine said still in a bit of shock. "I forgot to ask how many people live here?" She wonders.

"7" Richard answers "8 including you, come on lets go inside it's almost dinner time." He says and after Richard unlocks the gate the three walk inside.

It was quite dark by the time they got to their camp so Clementine was pretty hungry. "We're back" Richard shouts. There were eight rooms that looked like bedrooms and four of them opened and four people left their rooms immediately greeting their friends. One more came from the back room which looked like a kitchen and she greeted her friends as well.

"Glad to see you're back man" One of the guys said to the duo returning.

After greetings from the other members of the group the other 5 members turn towards the new person in the house.

There were two women, two other teenage males and two others who looked like brothers with the younger one standing very close to the older one.

"Who's the kid?" A teenage female with a couple of scars running across her face asks suspiciously.

"Everyone this is Clementine she was by herself when we found her so we decided that it would be best if she stayed here with us. You don't have to like it but you will have to deal with it." Richard says and from the way he was speaking Clementine guessed he was the leader. "Clementine this is our group, the one who asked the question is Danielle, the other women is Kate, the two brothers are Brandon and Jake, the one in the orange with the glasses is Cody and the final person is Payton." Every person either nodded or stared at Clementine sympathetically.

 **An hour later**

Clementine was given one of the rooms closer to the exit and it was much bigger than her room back at her own house was. Having nothing to do she went into the kitchen where she found Cody and Kate cooking what looked like a couple of squirrels. She awkwardly made her way towards them.

Kate looks up when she comes in "Hey Clementine want to help us cook dinner?" Kate asks.

"Sure" Clementine responds. She sits down and the trio sit there in silence for a moment. "So how'd you end up here?" Clam asks the pair.

"I was saved by Richard at the beginning. I worked as a cop in a town outside of Atlanta when the dead started walking. I lost everyone I knew and then Richard shows up with that damn Remington of his and he saved my life." Kate said and then she looks down a bit saddened by the events of the apocalypse before she looks up and her face turned serious almost instantly.

"Wow I'm sorry." Clementine says. Kate just nods.

Cody then speaks up "I got here a couple weeks back. I was with my family in the beginning for the first month anyway, then the dead attacked during the night the only ones who survived the attack were me and my mom. Turned out she was bit and she turned and attacked me I put her down. I found this place and they let me stay." Cody explained and Clem could tell that he was devastated about his family's death because his voice almost cracked when mentioning them. "Anyway enough about us, how'd a young girl like you stay alive this long?" Cody asks Clementine.

It was at this moment that Clementine told them the whole story. Ranging from the beginning with her babysitter dying and meeting Lee up to having to shoot Lee in the head to stop him from becoming a walker. She spoke about everyone she met both good and evil and eventually mentioned seeing her parents as walkers. She normally would have cried at this point but her tears must have run dry. She sat there in silence after telling her story.

"Jesus Christ kid. Damn don't worry the people here are good people they'll take care of you I promise. A lot of us can relate to you most of us have lost our entire family. We'll make sure you're safe Clementine I promise." Cody tells her sternly and Kate nods in agreement still slightly shocked by the child's story.

"Squirrels done" Kate announces. She starts cutting pieces of the squirrel off and she hands a couple pieces to Cody and Clementine. She then leaves presumedly to hand the others there dinner. As she takes a bite into the squirrel meat, she starts to think about her new group she'd already bonded with half the group, she was already beginning to feel at home with these people around her.

 **Thats it for this chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it if you did tell me what you thought about it. The next chapter we're going to meet someone who might not be the nicest person alive. If your character isn't with the group don't worry they will be eventually. It might not be for 10 chapters but they will be part of the group. That's it for this chapter guys peace out.**


	5. Third chapter

It had been about a month since Clementine had joined up with her new group and she had very slowly started to gain everyones trust in the group. However it hadn't been all that great as about a week ago, the group was almost forced onto the road. A herd of walkers had came out of nowhere and to make things worse, it was the middle of the night. They fought for almost an hour that night and had managed to trap the walkers on the top two floors and sealed them off. It wasn't the most perfect way to live but the threat was trapped but there was no way they could have dealt with that herd.

The group however noticed something special about Clementine that night. She could fight, she didn't shy away when the walkers attacked and the nine year old seemed to be taking her anger out on the walkers. That's why it was decided that a small group would take Clementine out to teach her how to use certain weapons and to see how she handled walkers when one on one with the dead.

*Whoosh* the arrow flew threw the air and hit the tree branch. Clementine sighed as the arrow had missed the target by quite a lot. "You've just got to keep trying" Brandon says walking up to the tree and removing the arrow.

"I don't like this, It hurts." The girl complains holding her shoulder.

"Hey! You're doing better than I was when I started shooting with the bow. Now come on reload the arrow and shoot again." Brandon orders.

"Can't I stop yet?" She questions.

"I'll tell you what, you hit that target and i'll let you have a break before your melee training with Alex and your shooting training with Payton and Danielle. Deal?" He asks. Clementine thinks for a second before nodding. "Ok come on focus remember to always focus on your target and when you feel that your ready to shoot, let go of the string." He tells her and then he stands back from the tree.

Clementine does as shes told and then she eventually lets go of the string and the arrow goes straight into the target. "I got it" she says happily.

"Yeah you did well done Clementine." Brandon says patting her head awkwardly which causes her to glare lightly at him. "Anyway go on through that passing, Danielle and Payton are waiting for you." Brandon says as he sits on a log and pulls out a cigarette and quickly lights it as Clementine continues walking through the woods.

"How'd it go Clementine?" Danielle asks softly when she sees the young girl.

"It went fine, what are we doing?" Clementine asks, she was tired a minute ago but she saw the rifles and pistols around so she instantly woke up properly hoping that she gets to try these weapons.

"Shooting" Payton answers walking from behind her holding a selection of pistols. "You start with pistols, then go on to rifles." Clementine had barely heard the teenage male speak since she joined the group so she always listened when he spoke as he seemed to just tell the truth when he speaks.

"Here start with the glock and then we'll move onto the revolver. We can't waste the bullets though we aren't the only ones out here." Danielle reminds her. The two nod and then Payton hands Clementine the glock. Clementine liked the weight of the pistol and instantly remembered what Lee taught her. Using his advice, she pulled the trigger and hit her first target on the tree and then she turned to the other two targets and shot them as well. The two teenagers looked impressed with the young girl. Danielle then pulled out her revolver which she rarely uses and hands it to Clementine. Before Danielle could say anything, Clementine had turned and shot the next target that Payton had just put up.

"Woah ok you've definitely got the hang of pistols holy shit kid you are good." Danielle blushes at the compliment and then turned to the rifle.

"Lets see if you can handle rifles now then Clementine." Payton says and he picks up a rifle that Clementine had seen Richard use and Payton hands her the rifle. After some instruction on how to hold it properly, Clementine felt like she was ready to shoot. She pulled the trigger and the force of the rifle sends her falling back and makes her miss the target by a mile. The two teens laugh at the failed attempt and help Clementine back to her feet where she frowned at their laughing.

"Ok i think you're done here, Alex is waiting about two minutes down that road." Danielle tells Clementine and her and Payton start packing the guns up. Clementine goes where Danielle said that Alex was and she found him holding a weapon and swinging it around.

Alex spots Clementine and stops what he's doing and blushes in embarrassment. "Hey Clementine come on got no time to waste." Alex says and the pair begin walking down the road where they run into a walker. "Alright heres your first test, I want to see you take that one with just this knife." Alex says handing her a pocket knife. Clementine walks up to the walker who growls and starts shuffling its way towards her. Clem waits for it and then she dodges its grab and trips the walker up, She quickly stabs it in the head. "Alright not the cleanest kill but it'll do." Alex says as another walker comes towards them, Alex stands on the back of the walkers leg and breaks its leg and then stabs the walker. "If you stand on the back of their legs you'll stab them easier." Alex tells her. Clementine takes the information in and nods hoping she remembers.

The pair begin to walk in silence when Clementine perks up. "Hey Alex?" She questions.

"What is it Clementine?" Alex asks.

"What happened to your family?" She asks. Alex stiffens up at that but continues walking. "You mentioned a herd of walkers when we first met is that what killed your family?"

Before Alex could mention anything a bullet came from the woods and hits Alex in the right leg sending him to the floor. Before either of them could blink, a bunch of people holding weapons come from the woods. Alex curses once he sees them. "Get outta here run!" Alex yells at Clementine. Clem takes off avoiding the bullets and the people trying to grab her and she continues running in the direction she and Alex came from.

"Let the child run." A man says walking forward to the front of the group and in front of Alex. "Hello Alex" The man says.

"Fuck You!" Alex says. The man laughs before knocking Alex down with a strike from his gun.

"Tie him up" the man orders two of his people. "We're moving out." He announces and the group walk in the direction that Clementine went in. Alex cursed himself in his head, his group were screwed they couldn't handle that many people. What on earth were they going to do?

 **So we've met our villain. Clem is becoming a badass but how does this man know Alex? Well I'm sure we'll find out very soon. Until then peace out guys.**


	6. Flashback

**Hey guys what's up, today I'm bringing you the newest chapter to another chance to survive. This chapter is a flashback of the first few days of the apocalypse where we will find out the identity of our villain.**

BANG! BANG! Two gun shots go into the head of the elderly 70 year old male. The killer stares down at the old man and scoffs. "It's people like this who slow us down, this is the apocalypse we need to be strong we can't be relying on old people that will just slow us down." He says to the group of people around him.

"You didn't have to kill him, we have enough things trying to kill us already." One of the people responds. He was a young teenager who looked shocked at his actions.

The man stares at the person who interrupted him he glared at him. Before he could respond to the interrupter someone else spoke up. "You're losing it Kevin we're all seeing it."

Kevin turns to the older male "Don't call me that it's the General to you Richard." The general said walking forward. He walked up to Richard and then punched him in the face. "Don't ever tell me I'm losing it" he says then he turns to the teenage male "and you how can you question your own family Alex?" He rhetorically asks. Before anyone could respond the general turned and walked inside of the warehouse. Most of the people who watched the scene unfold scattered away until there was only a few people left. "That's it he is out of control." Kate snaps as she helps Richard back to his feet. "We've got to do something." She says angrily.

"What can we do you've seen the things he's done?" Danielle questions.

"Yeah and so as everyone else we need to do something before his antics get everyone killed." Brandon says and then he turns to Alex. "You know him best Alex what do we do?" He questions.

Alex thought for a moment before sighing "There's nothing we can do." He answers.

The others around him stare at him in shock. "What?" Brandon questions "nothing you're suggesting we do nothing?" He says glaring at Alex.

"That's bulls*it there's got to be something we can do." Kate says.

Richard speaks up finally. "Listen if we go in there guns blazing he's going to kill us. The general or Kevin whatever we call him is insane. We need to think this through."

Payton speaks up for the first time "why don't we just leave?" The question leaves them all in shock, the thought of leaving and being out there didn't spring to there minds.

"He'd find us." Alex exclaims. "Then he'd kill us one by one for trying to leave his group."

Before anyone could say anything a women spoke up from behind them. "Actually it would work, believe me it's better out there running from him than it is in here being with him." She says. She was in her mid twenties and had brown hair coming to her shoulder. She had a gun strapped to her waist which meant that she was apart of the generals close group of people.

"How would we get out?" Richard asks.

The women scoffs and shakes her head. "That's easy you go during the night hell escape tonight and run I'll even get someone to get you your weapons." She tells the group.

"Why are you helping us?" Brandon questions.

"Because I hate that son of a bitch."

 **Later on that night**

"Are we sure about this?" Richard asks as Brandon and Jake join the group that are currently crouched in a darker part of the warehouse.

"No going back now my brother was always a dick anyway." Alex says. "Everyone just say your ready and we'll go". Alex says.

"Ready." Kate says.

"Ready" Danielle confirms.

"Ready" Payton says with a nod.

"Ready" The two brothers confirm.

"Alright lets do this." Richard says and then the small group creep through the warehouse carefully avoiding the generals guards.

"Where are we going?" Brandon asks not sure why they were going to the back of the warehouse.

The group make it to the back of the warehouse. "That girl said that her friend would meet us here give us our weapons and then tell us what to do next." Alex says.

Out of nowhere an African American male in his early thirties sprang up from behind them startling Danielle who threw a punch which the man caught and then put his finger to his lips. He pulls a bag off of his shoulder and silently hands out the weapons. Once they were all handed out he addressed them. "Once you exit through the back keep going forward until you reach the woods in the woods there's a truck get in and get out. Good luck oh and watch out for the guards." The man says and within seconds he was gone.

"You heard the man." Richard says.

"How do we do trust him?" Danielle questions.

"We have to there's no turning back." Richard says and the group leave the warehouse. They start to follow the strangers instructions until a gunshot was fired.

"They're trying to escape!" The general yells with a sick smile on his face.

"Oh shit" most of the group say and they start to run for the woods.

A lot of bullets coming from assault rifles start to rapidly fire at the escaping group. The general stood in the middle of the attacking group and went to shoot one bullet into the group when he sees his brother looking back towards him. The general sadisticly smiles and waves at him before falling to the ground with a bullet lodged into his thigh. "Motherf*cker, he shot me." He sees his people still shooting and some try to run into the woods after the escapees."Leave them!" He yells. "Get over here and help me inside!" He orders.

His guards turn to their leader and some lift him up and start carrying him inside. The women who helped them escape was standing at the back door "Sorry we didn't get them boss." She says.

"It's fine Karen, we'll get them all of them. Mark my words."

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good but I'm not feeling 100% at the moment. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it and hope you guys liked the introduction of the General.**


	7. Fifth chapter

**Thanks for all the positive reviews and i hope this chapter is the best one i've done so far. Warning: This chapter features death and violence.**

F*ck Alex thought to himself, his leg was bleeding out pretty badly and there is no way these assholes would help him out. He was shot and captured about an hour ago he just hoped Clementine had gotten away and back to the group he'd protect them with his life if it came to that. At the moment the general aka his brother had stopped his group of thugs at a gas station about five minutes away from where his group is. They had looted that gas station so much that there is nothing left in there. The general called out "Alright Dave, Bruce take five people and go check the gas station!" He ordered.

"Yes sir what if it's empty?" The slightly overweight male holding an ak47 asked. The general glared at the man.

"Just check the station!" He yells. He then turns towards Alex and told the two people who'd been dragging him "Put my brother over there I need to have a word with him." The general orders. The two nod obediently and drag Alex to a fence where they tie his arms to the fence so he can't move.

The general walked towards Alex and smirked sadistically "We're going to find them you know." Alex didn't answer he just glared at his brother which the general shrugged off. "The more you refuse to tell me where you're group are, the more angrier I'm going to get so you better start talking." He said. When Alex still didn't talk the general punched him right in the jaw. He then punched him in the gut before kicking him twice in the gut. "Still silent?" He tauntingly asks.

"I-i have nothing to say to you." Alex manages to groan out. Before Alex could blink the general pulled his gun out and pushed it straight into his forehead.

The general glared at Alex "Do you want me to kill you brother?" He asks. When Alex didn't answer the general hit him with the but of his gun. The general holstered his gun and then walked around for about ten seconds. "Things could have been so much easier for you Alex. You could have sided with me but you didn't you chose to escape my warehouse and run off with a bunch of strangers. You chose strangers over your own flesh and blood!" The general yelled.

"You'd lose your mind you started killing people for no reason and you raped women, tortured people and started becoming a dictator. You even started calling yourself the general that's how pathetic you are. Your name is Kevin Bridges you are my half brother you're not some crazed murderer. You-" Alex shouted before Bruce's voice yelled out "General its empty in here!"

The general was staring at Alex, The half brothers glared fiercely at each other, then the general stormed off. Before he entered the gas station however he stopped at a women. "Go fix my brothers leg up and try and find out where his group is."

"You got it boss" the women replied and then she walked to her backpack and pulled out her med kit. "Thomas I'll need your help a second." She called out. A few seconds later an Asian man walked out from the gas station.

"What is it Karen?" He questioned. The Asian man seemed to be on high alert and when his eyes fell to Alex they widened in shock.

"A little help here?" She asks as she walked towards Alex and kneeled down next to him. Thomas nods and quickly runs over.

"Alright Alex I'm going to sort your bullet wound out you need to stay still ok?" She says. Alex just barely nods the blood loss now taking its toll on him. "Ok,Thomas grab my bandages, the peroxide and some needles." Karen says.

"Of course you want me to do it?" The doctor asks. Karen shakes her head.

"Keep him still." She orders. She pours the peroxide onto his wound knowing it was close to getting an infection. Alex shouted out and started writhing around in pain. Thomas not being the strongest struggled to hold him still. Suddenly an African American male who stood at about 7' tall ran over and took over from Thomas who thanked him and ran off to see if the general needed anything.

After a painful 10 minutes for Alex it was finally over. Alex was now getting bandages and that's when he got a proper look at the people fixing him up. He was sure that he recognised them. That's when it clicked. "It's you guys the people who helped us escape." Alex says quietly out loud so only those two could hear him.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Karen says finishing his bandages. "The names Karen the man behind me is Dwayne." Karen introduces.

"Alex" Alex responds.

"What happened why are you still in this area?" Karen asks. "I told you to keep going, you should have left the state." She says.

"Calm down Karen" Dwayne says, "The man didn't know that the general would find him again." He understood why they stayed. Before anyone else could speak the general stormed back out flanked by the people who had entered the station. He stormed over to Alex, Karen and Dwayne.

"He say where his group was?" He asks. Karen shakes her head no. "Okay he wanted to do this the hard way then. Bruce untie him, Dave take some people that way and split up find the girl or any of them and then let's see if he'll talk." The general orders as his people scatter off and Bruce drags Alex behind the general as the general calls out to the rest of his people "We"re moving out in fifteen minutes!" He yells.

With Clementine.

She had been running for about 40 minutes now and had stopped for a minutes break once. She was so sure that she was lost. She finally slowed down and recognised the area, realising that she was close she took a deep breath and then started running again but not for long as she ran into a chest. Looking up she saw Brandon and his brother Jake. Jake was the one she ran into. "Woah Clementine are you ok?" He asks.

She was too out of breath to answer back so Jake led her to a tree log and Clem sat down. "Why are you running and where's Alex?" Brandon asks.

"I don't know where Alex is" she just manages to say. "We ran into a group they shot Alex in the leg and he told me to run." Clementine says.

"Shit what did the leader look like?" Brandon asks as his eyes widened in fear in the month she'd known him , she'd never seen him look so scared.

Clementine tried her hardest to think what the man looked like. "Uh, he kind of looked like Alex." She says. The brothers stare at each other "The general" they say simultaneously.

"Who?" Clementine asked.

"No time to explain come on we've got to warn the others." Jake says and he runs off to the gates. Brandon scooped Clementine up and as he did her hat fell off her head but she had no time to say anything as he had already ran off. After about five minutes of running then arrived at the gates and ran inside the mansion.

"Brandon what's going on?" Richard asked.

"He's coming he knows where we are." Brandon warns.

"Who's coming?" Kate asks.

Brandon stopped for a breath "the general he's got Alex." The group then gasped and people ran off to go and get their weapons. Richard loaded up his remington rifle and went to the nearest window and opened it and looked down the scope.

"Wait who's the general?" Cody asks as everyone around him except Clementine who was also confused was loading up their weapons.

"He's Alex's half brother and the guy is a f*cking madman we escaped his god damn warehouse during the first month of the apocalypse. He's worse than the walkers he murders people for no reason." Danielle exclaims. Cody began to look shocked and scared.

"What should I do fight them?" Cody asks.

"Yeah get your gun and fight." Danielle tells him before heading to the second floor and looking out the window she loaded her weapon.

"Actually Cody if you don't mind can you take Clementine to the back and keep her safe I'm trusting you here Cody." Richard says. Cody nods and grabs his gun from his room quickly before taking the exhausted Clementine to the back room which just happened to be the kitchen.

"Don't worry Clem I'll keep you safe." Cody says.

"They're here!" Someone yells and then a rain of bullets come down on the group of thugs outside from the group but they clearly had ammo too and were fighting back.

"Stop!" A voice from outside yells. It was the general he dragged Alex through to the front. The general walked past three of his groups dead bodies including Bruce who had an arrow through his throat.

"I believe I have something of yours!" The general yells out as the gunfire had ceased for now.

"Damn it I can't hit him." Richard calls to the others in the house. They didn't want to hit Alex. Cody and Clem were both armed in the kitchen hopefully those two haven't got to fire a bullet Richard thinks to himself. "How'd you find us?" Richard calls out to the general. The man smirks and is then tossed a hat from one of his men the group that were fighting recognised the big D on the hat and realised it was Clementines hat.

"This belongs to the girl I'm sure she wants it back, but now it's mine." He announces "And Alex here he's also coming back with me so I swear to god if any of you f*cks fire a bullet I'll kill him right now." The general says.

"Richard over here." Brandon calls from the window next to him. Richard makes his way over to him. "The walkers on the third and fourth floors" Brandon says to him.

Richard realises what he meant. "Oh yeah if we get a few walkers from the third floor down here we can use them on these pieces of shit." Richard realised and Brandon nods. The general was currently doing a speech about how he'll let them live if they surrender their guns but the group was ignoring him. Richard passed on the plan and five minutes later they had eight walkers on the bottom floor some of the group held two walkers without jaws and arms thanks to Kates sword and they opened the front door.

Meanwhile whilst this was happening the general realised they weren't going to surrender so he began gearing up his people but walkers had came from behind them and began tearing his people apart. They lost four people before they cleared the walkers invasion. However Karen and Dwayne managed to get to Alex and untie him as the group came outside and shoved the walkers into the generals group.

However these walkers couldn't bite so it only distracted them for a couple of seconds. The general was starting to get pretty pissed off and he pulled his gun out reloaded and aimed at the group that were trying to get into the mansion. He fired three bullets into his brother the first hit him in the knee, the second the back and the third straight threw the head killing Alex. Some of the group sobbed at that and began firing at the general. Payton who had been silent throughout the entire fight had managed to get to the generals side.

The general spotted him too late and when he turned to shoot him, Payton whacked him in the face.

The group who had been joined by Cody, Clem, Karen and Dwayne had fought off the remainder of the generals group. Richard killed Dave who was holding Clems hat by shooting him in the chest. Kate soon took her sword and began clearing out some of the generals men she cut seven down before one shot her in the thigh and she went to the ground the final man that the general had aimed his gun at Kate but before he could fire Karen shot 6 bullets into his chest.

Payton had been punching the general for about two minutes before they realised he was knocked out. Payton got up. They all stood around Alex people stared at his dead body. "We should bury him." Richard says.

"That's what people do." Brandon agrees. "I'll start burning these pricks." He says looking at the twenty or thirty dead bodies on the ground. Brandon walked off and Jake followed him.

"What do we do with him?" Payton asks staring at the generals unconscious body.

"We kill him" Danielle says.

"Well I say we tie him up" Cody says.

"Wait before you start bickering shouldn't the leader decide what to do?" Dwayne asks. Instead of being shouted out like he expected they turned towards Richard who was deciding.

"We...

 **Here's where we end this chapter R.i.p Alex. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to get everyone involved but it's hard during a fight scene. There are two things I want you guys to vote for in the reviews because I don't know how to make polls.**

 **Firstly what should the group do:**

 **Kill the general**

 **Tie him up**

 **Secondly where should the group head next because the mansions going to be overrun by walkers, should they:**

 **Head north towards North Carolina**

 **Head south towards South Carolina**

 **Thats it for this chapter guys Peace out.**


	8. Result of poll

**Hey guys just a quick update here on the story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be but hopefully there'll be one before the 1st of February but I am busy at the moment so I'm not sure if it'll be up by then. Also I've got another story that I'm working on and I want to get a few chapters of that up first. Now the poll is closed and this is how many votes each situation got.**

 **Tie him up: 6 votes.**

 **Kill the General: 5 votes.**

 **So as a result of your guys votes the General will be tied up and left for the walkers but this result also means that the group will not know if he died or not.**

 **Head to North Carolina: 5 votes**

 **Head to South Carolina: 5 votes**

 **Okay so that one is undecided so I'm going to have them head south first but they will be in North Carolina as well at some point in this story. I'm heading to South Carolina first just because the first person to review said South Carolina.**

 **Now that that's sorted it's time for me to open the Ocs. But I'm only accepting three villains as there is still a lot of the group left to introduce to you guys. The template is on the first chapter but if you can add in why they're a villain. That's it for now guys until next time PEACE.**


	9. Sixth chapter

**Whats up guys I'm back with the next chapter of another chance to survive.**

 **"** We tie him up." Richard declares. Danielle goes to appeal against the decision but a stern glare from Richard stops her. Dwayne grabs the general and holds him up straight. "Take him inside" Richard orders and Dwayne grabs him and pulls him inside the building that has about a hundred bullet holes covering the front wall.

Dwayne sets the man down at the back of the house and then proceeds to tie his arms to the stairs. He then starts to tie his body down and finally his legs.

"He's tied up." Dwayne announces coming outside to the others.

"Ok everyone gather round." Richard says as Brandon and Jake return from digging a hole for Alex. "I think it's obvious to anyone that we can't stay here no more. We"ll bury Alex and then get our stuff take some cars and get out of here." Richard says.

"Where do we go?" Cody asks.

"Anywhere that's not in Georgia, we need to get out of Georgia go to Carolina or something." Kate says. People take this in for a moment.

"Ok we go south and don't stop until we're out of Georgia." Richard decides. People start to walk off either to get their stuff or to talk in silence.

Clementine however was sitting by Alex's body. She sat there and was close to breaking down at the loss of one of her friends. But the thing is, she's getting used to it. She's used to people joining her life and then dying soon after. It's happened to everyone Lee, Kenny, Ben, Duck and everyone else that she called a friend. Now it's happened to Alex. Clementine heard steps behind her and turned her head it was one of the generals people who turned on him. "Hey I'm Karen" she tries to introduce herself. Clementine doesn't respond. "Are you ok?" She asks. Clem doesn't respond again. After a few more failed questions Karen left the young girl alone.

Soon it was time to bury the body. Everyone gathered around the hole as Brandon and Payton lowered Alex into the hole. No one said a word they just stared at the body. After a few moments Brandon started putting the dirt on Alex and then people started walking away. Brandon finishes burying the body and then walked away.

Everyone walked into the house and then grabbed their stuff. The general started waking up.

"Leaving are we?" He questioned. Everyone stares at him.

"Shut the f*ck up." Richard says.

After more taunting from the general, Danielle snaps "Why haven't we killed this motherf*cker.?" She questions angrily pulling her gun out.

"Because then we'd be stooping to his level." Richard says stoically. "Lets go." He says.

They proceed to walk out of the house, Brandon stops before leaving he turns to the General and fires 10 bullets into the roof of the ceiling alerting the walkers on the top two floors and making them more angry. "Good luck, more walkers will be here in a moment." He says and then he leaves.

Everyone gets to the cars. "We'll take three trucks. Brandon you Jake and Clementine get in one, Kate, you Karen and Payton get in another and the rest of you are with me we're leading the convoy." Richard says. Everyone gets in their respective trucks and then proceed to leave behind their home of the past three months.

As they leave though, a herd of walkers makes its way towards the broken down gate and the house where the generals tied up. As the walkers begin to enter the house, the Generals screams are all that can be heard as he is presumably devoured by the herd.

 **Thats it for this chapter guys, until** **next time PEACE.**


	10. Seventh chapter

**What's up guys and welcome to the newest chapter of another chance to survive. I've got another villain planned out and I know when I'm going to add them to the story. There will be a time skip in a few chapters and it will be about three months later. Anyway let's get on with the chapter.**

 _You all think you're safe but you're not. None of you are safe, none of you can survive out here. No one can live anymore. The worlds changed and I'm going to help you escape it. It's time to leave._

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

The sound of footsteps is loud and the floor shakes as tramples of footsteps run across it. The door to the three bed roomed house is booted open as Danielle runs through and stabs her dagger through the walkers head and then she yanks it viciously out. She's followed close behind by Cody who is now in possession of Alex's machete and he rams the machete through the other walkers head.

The two stare at each other before Cody says "You search upstairs I'll search down here, we need medicine Clems getting sicker by the day." Danielle nods.

"We wouldn't have had this problem if that son of a b*tch hadn't attacked us." Danielle says angrily as she starts moving upstairs.

"You've got to get over it he's gone now. It's been three weeks since it happened we've got to focus on the present not the past." Cody reminds her. Danielle just nods before she stomps upstairs.

Danielle stormed through the house and began to check the rooms. She searched high and low for about five minutes in each room before coming across the bathroom. She sighed as she entered having found nothing in the other room. She soon came across a cabinet. She yanked it open and looked inside "score." She says happily grabbing two full packs of antibiotics. "This should help get her fever down." Danielle says. She heads back downstairs.

"Find anything?" Cody asks meeting her at the bottom.

"Yeah some antibiotics." She says happily. "You?"

Cody looked a bit disappointed "Only some canned food but no medicine at all." Cody responds. However before any one could talk the walkie talkie that they'd found in a hardware shop a week back went off.

"Guys you there?" Richards voice comes through. He sounds very concerned.

"Yeah we're here. What's up?" Cody asks.

Richard sighs knowing for a fact that the pair would get angry, he slowly answers them. "We met a couple of people. They came up to us when we were sitting down. They offered to give us some food and medicine for Clementine. They were acting a bit scetchy but I think they were trustworthy. I sent Payton and Kate to their camp with them to see if there was any problems with there set up." Richard explains.

"You did what?" Danielle almost screams.

"Did you get these people's names?" Cody asks also angry.

"Yeah one was called Tom, he seemed like a good man the other was called Roland, he was the weird one." Richard tells them.

"How can we even trust these people." Cody asks.

"Listen I made a choice to trust them just like you made a choice to trust me. Come back to us we need to have a talk in person not on the walkies." Richard says calmly.

The duo stare at each other and shake their heads angrily. "Fine we'll be there in twenty." Cody says before turning the walkie off. "Come on let's get out of here." He says.

The pair head out to the trucks that they took from their old camp and both enter the truck. Cody starts up the truck he stomps on the accelerator but the truck doesn't move at all. The wheels just move in circles on the floor. Cody begins to get frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asks.

Cody looks at her "I think we're-" Is all he gets out as a massive van collides into the truck and sends it tipping over. It flips over three times before landing on its side. The last thing anyone sees is boots on the floor as people start to head to the truck. Both people inside the truck pass out. The door is forced open and both are picked up by people they are taken into the van and the van drives off into the unknown.

 **Well that's Cody and Danielle taken, Richard has unknowingly put four of his group at risk. With Clementine ill, four people seperated from the group and four people not knowing what's going on. The group is in trouble. Anyway until next time PEACE.**


	11. Sorryauthors note

**Well my break took way to long but I've had way to much stuff to deal with in my life. I've had to deal with assessments and then the death of my grandfather and I lost interrst in this story. However fear not as this story will return starting hopefully tonight. Sorry again and I hope people are still interested in this story.**


	12. Eighth chapter

**I am back bitches! So I'm not going to waste your time with a long explanation on what's happened so far I'm going to go straight into the chapter. See you on the other side.**

"Where the hell are they its been 30 minutes." Brandon says "I told you we shouldn't have trusted them guys." He says pushing Richard.

Richards eyes flared over "Don't blame me for this we need food and we need medicine and a place to call home we've been on the road a week and Clementine has already gotten sick I'm trying to save us are you going to continue arguing with me or are you coming to find out friends?" Richard asks as he finally releases all his peng up anger. Brandon seems to have calmed down as well and Jake, Clementine, Karen and Dwayne were all surprised at what just happened.

Brandon nods "Fine I can try and track them but I'm not the best at this." He warns.

"Thank you," Richard says. He turns to the rest of his group "Come on we're moving out Clem stay near me we don't need you fainting." Richard orders. Everyone packs up their stuff and they leave their little camp to look for their missing friends.

(With Payton and Kate)

"So you guys really have a camp?" Payton asks Tom. They'd left the camp 10 minutes ago and he hasn't seen anything yet.

Tom stares at the young man weirdly "That's the first thing you've said since we left your camp. Yes there's a camp I'm not leading you into a trap." Tom says. Payton wasn't fully trusting of him yet but he needs medicine for Clem and if he has it then he was going to take that chance.

Payton backed up to speak with Kate. Roland the weird creep has moved forward straight away to speak to Tom. "I don't trust him." Payton whispers.

"Me neither have you seen his leg?" Kate asks pointing out how Tom kept limping. "That other guys a creep as well did you see how he was staring at Clem and Jake?"

Payton glares at Roland "Yeah I don't like him." He says. "But we need medicine for Clem. I'm willing to take that chance."

Kate nods but before she can reply Tom spoke up.

"It's just through here." Tom says. He goes through an opening, Roland follows and then Payton and Kate reluctantly follow.

The smell was the first thing that him them "uh what's that smell?" Kate asks holding her nose. However when she and Payton look up they become shocked. There were humans hanging on poles and chains, there were also a lot of people. But the building was very clearly a slaughter house.

"What the-" Before Payton could finish one of Toms men smashed him in the back of the head knocking him out. Kate pulls out her revolver and aims it at Tom.

"Don't fucking move." Kate says.

"Come on sweetheart you're outnumbered here." He says licking his lips.

Suddenly shes grabbed from behind and something is put on her face knocking her out instantly.

"Put them with the other two." Tom orders.

"We're eating good tonight." Roland says and the people cheer.

Toms men take the pair inside the building before taking them to a room full of saws and axes and other metal weapons. The men throw the two on the floor. One of them glares at the two people already in there. "We brought you some friends." He says. We see Danielle and Cody both busted up and bleeding.

"Fuck you when I get out of here you're gonna pay." Danielle shouts the man laughs and he and his friend leave.

 **Thats it for this chapter guys please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time PEACE**


	13. Ninth chapter

**Welcome back to another chance to survive and things aren't looking good for our group now are they? Four are captured by cannibalistic weirdos and the others have no idea what's going on but I won't bore you any more so onto the chapter.**

Angry, annoyed, hungry, freedom. These were just some of the thoughts going through the group of fours head. Payton and Kate had woken up about five minutes after they had been thrown in the room. Danielle had angrily told them what had happened whilst Cody was trying to find anything that could help get them out of here.

"Man this blows." Kate says.

"I can't believe we all left these cannibalistic freaks get the better of us." Danielle says. No one else said a word they were all eager to get out but there was nothing in this room. They were going to die at this rate and the group of four weren't going to let this happen.

"Do you think that the others are looking for us?" Payton asks.

Danielle scoffs "isn't it Richards fault we're stuck here?" She rhetorically asks. Kate shakes her head.

"Don't blame this on Richard we offered to go with them." Kate tells them. Cody stands up suddenly. He looked pissed.

"These sons of bitches were following us that's how they captured us. How the hell did they know where we were?" Cody asks.

Suddenly the realisation hits them "the walkies." They all say.

They hear clapping coming from the outside of the room the door opens. Tom and Roland walk in "Congratulations" Tom says pulling out his own wallow talkie.

"Man you guys have some fine people in your crew there's a lot of things I'd like to do to them." Roland says creeping forward towards Kate she stands up defensively. Roland laughs creepily then he slaps her round the face.

"Leave her alone!" Payton yells.

Tom glares at him. "Shut up boy!" He exclaims. Tom looks at Cody who was bawling his fist. "You what's your name?" He asks menacingly.

"Why don't you ask your mother she was screaming it enough last night." Cody retorts. Tom laughs then turns to a couple of his guys.

"Bring him with us I like him." Tom says smirking. Cody is dragged out of the room by a couple of people and they follow Tom and Roland.

"Hey where are you taking him?" Danielle asks.

"Shut up dinner will be served soon don't try to leave or you'll be punished." Roland warns before locking the door.

"Son of a bitch." Kate mutters before the three of them fall into silence.

(Outside the slaughter house.)

Brandon did his best with help from Karen and they eventually tracked the four foot prints to a weird opening. "The tracks stop here." Brandon says.

The group look around suspiciously. "It must be through there." Richard points out. Richard is about to go through the hole but is stopped by Dwayne.

"Hold up we don't know what's through there and we don't want everyone going through in case things go sour." Dwayne says. The group all nod.

"Ok you're right Brandon you stay here with the kids. Karen, Dwayne you're with me." Richard says.

The three make there way through the hole whilst Brandon relictantly stays behind. "Ok those people we met earlier best not be bad news I've dealt with enough crazy people so far." Brandon says.

"People can't be trusted anymore." Clementine says then she begins coughing. Brandon grabs her.

"Jake go see if you can see anything over there." Brandon orders. Jake follows his brothers order. "Clem you're going to be fine you hear." Brandon says.

"Ugh being ill sucks." Clem says. Brandon laughs.

"Yeah it does." He says. It's silent for a moment as the two take in there surroundings.

"Am I going to be okay?" Clem asks.

"What? Of course you are." He says. Clem looks down. "Hey listen to me you're going to be just fine as long as I'm here nothing is going to hurt you. You hear?" Clem nods.

Clem smiles and then realises that Jake hasn't come back yet "Where did Jake go?" Clem asks.

Brandon turns around and looks to where he sent his little brother. "I don't know." He says and then Brandon lowers Clem to the floor. He walks over to the area and doesn't see Jake anywhere. "Jake?" He calls out. No answer "come on Jake stop messing around." Brandon says he walks forward and then stands on something. He looks on the ground. There was a small pocket knife he picks it up "This is Jakes knife." He says. Fear takes over his body and he runs back to where Clem was. However she wasn't there.

"Clementine." Brandon calls. "Clementine, Jake." He calls. "Where the hell are they?" He questions. He goes to where he left Clem and sees her hat on the floor and around it was blood.

"No." He mutters picking the hat up. He puts the hat in his bag and turns around looking at the hole. He takes a deep breath before going through the hole.

(With Richard, Karen and Dwayne.)

"What the hell is this place?" Richard asks looking at the slaughter house and all the bodies. The trio look at the place in disgust. They head towards the front door.

As soon as they reach the front door Dwayne boots it in and immediately about 30 guns were pointed at them. "Shit." He says.

"Well look what we have here." They hear. Tom walks from the back. "I told you folks we'd get you when we needed you."

"What the hell is this place? Are you fucking cannibals?" Richard asks.

"Correct." Tom replied like it's the most normal thing in the world. "Now where are my manners would you like something to eat?" He asks.

"You sick fuck." Karen exclaims. She pulls up her gun and aims it at Toms forehead.

"Now now we don't want anyone to die here do we?" Tom asks stepping forward towards the trio.

"I suggest you back the hell up." Richard says.

"Or what?" Tom asks smirking. His leg was still limping with every step but no one seemed strong enough to stop this crazy man. Tom steps in front of Richard.

Richard punches Tom and knocks him straight to the floor. Karen shoots at two people killing them instantly. However the cannibals fight back and fire shots off at the trio as they head to the exit.

Richard slides to the exit and gets against a wall and Karen gets opposite him on the other wall. Dwayne turns around at the last second and a bullet goes straight through his head killing him. "Dwayne no!" Karen shouts. "You fucks." She steps out of cover and fires at the cannibals and she is met with a hail of bullets. She is shot repeatedly over and over until she drops to the ground dead.

Richard can't believe what has just happened two of his friends have just been murdered in front of him.

In the distance he sees Brandon running towards him. "Richard what's going on?" He asks he sees the dead bodies of Karen and Dwayne "shit I knew these people were bad news." He says.

"Shut up they've got our people." Richard tells him. He looks around. "Where's Clementine and Jake?" Brandon's face falls. "No." Richard says.

"Hold your fire." They hear from inside. Tom and Roland walk outside.

"You two are outnumbered give up your weapons." Tom orders.

"What have you done with my brother and what have you done with Clementine?" Brandon asks angrily.

Roland steps towards them. "The children? They're with me and they're safe for now." With that Roland knocks Brandon out with his gun. He tries to do the same thing to Richard but Richard knocks him out with a head butt. Before he can move a revolver is held to his head. "Don't." Ton orders. Richard has to obey. "Drop your weapons." Richard reluctantly does. "Walk." Tom orders.

Richard walks forwards into the building and he is led into the room full of his friends. "I brought you a new friend." Tom say pushing Richard in and closing the door. "Take the other one and put him with mr sarcastic. I've got some plans for them." Tom says smirking.

 **Well shit. Two of them have been killed and the rest are captured. Things can't be good for Clem and Jake either. Will all of them escape alive? There's only one way to find out. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter but until next time PEACE.**


	14. Tenth Chapter

**Hello and welcome to the tenth chapter of another chance to survive. Our group is in a really precarious position right now. But I think they're going to be okay. Or am I just lying? There's only one way to find out read the chapter.**

Stupid. If there was one word that the group could use to describe their situation it would be stupid. They were stupid to think people could still be trustworthy. "Ok anyone got anything sharp or something that could be used to stab something?" Danielle asks frantically.

"There's nothing in here Danielle they've taken all our weapons and we're in three different groups all stuck with dangerous people." Richard says. They sigh.

It was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop on the floor. The door creaking open alerted everyone to the door. Tom walked forward into the room. He had a smirk on his face.

"Hey where are the rest of our people?" Kate asks angrily.

He looks her up and down "They're just fine. But you won't be." He said menacingly.

"Tell me which one of you is in charge?" He asks.

Richard glares at him "Me." He says and Tom didn't seem surprised.

"Why am I not surprised you are the toughest son of a bitch I've ever seen in my life. But it won't matter shortly." Tom says and just like that he leaves the room slamming the door.

With Tom, Cody and Brandon.

"I'm going to ask the pair of you some questions and maybe just maybe I'll be nice and eat you last." Tom says stumbling forward into the room.

The guys were both bleeding badly after taking a lot of shots to the head from the cannibals. "Fuck you I don't have anything to say to use." Brandon says angrily. Tom smirks evilly then he gets in his face. Brandon spits blood into the face of Tom who laughs then pulls out his knife.

"Shouldn't have done that pal." With that the knife is stabbed right into the right leg of Brandon. He screams in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Cody yells. Tom just smirks and laughs again and then he pulls the knife out.

"It's close to dinner." He remarks then he leaves the room.

Cody grabs Brandon's leg and applies pressure on the wound which he again screams at. "Calm down I'm trying to help." He says.

"What's the point there's nothing in here you can use to clean the wound." Brandon tells him. Cody curses under his breath.

"Fuck!" He exclaims. "These pricks have all our weapons and now they're planning on killing and eating all of us well I ain't going down like that I'm getting out of here." Cody says and he stands up and goes to the door. Going through would be stupid so he looks around for any weapon.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asks.

Cody glares at him "finding a way out. I need a weapon." He says. Brandon points towards his right boot.

"I've still got Jakes knife in my boot. If you get out don't look back. You can't save everybody." Brandon tells him and Cody nods then grabs the knife.

He stomps towards the door and yells out "Hey! We need your help!" Cody yells. Someone looks through the door.

"I can't do nothing to help you people." He says.

"Can't you just fix his leg?" Cody questions. The man sighs his dark brown hair falls in front of his face.

"Fine fuck it." He says and then he opens the door and goes over towards Brandon who had passed out due to the pain in his leg. "I don't know what you-" The pocket knife goes straight through the mans neck. He chokes on his own blood and before he can make any more noise Cody stabs him in the head before he runs out the room.

With Roland, Clementine and Jake.

Clementine was shaking the room she was in was freezing. She was captured by a bunch of sickos and threw in this room. They knocked Jake out straight away and then they left Clem alone in the room. She thought about her group, she was afraid for them. She was scared. She knew she had to be strong but this illness that she has was making her weak and she was alone with a knocked out cold boy. She wanted Lee that's all she wanted at the moment. He'd know what to do. He could imagine him telling her to keep her hair short and to always keep her group together but what could she do? She's 9.

She heard screaming coming from down the hall and she immediately looked it sounded a lot like Brandon she hoped he was okay. Before she could think anymore the door opened and that creep that came to the small camp earlier walked in the room. He looked at Clementine and then he walked over to Jake and kicked him until he woke up. "Huh?" He asked.

Clem only just noticed he had two plates of food in his hands with what looked like bread. "Dinner time." He put the plates down and then he left.

"What did I miss?" The young boy asks.

Clementine could tell that the boy was injured his head had a huge bruise on it. "Your brother he screamed about two minutes ago." She tells him. She sees him flinch.

"I hope he's okay I can't be without my brother he's the most important person in the world to me." Jake says he picks up the bread and then looks at it before throwing it on the floor.

Clementine did the same with her bread she wasn't eating their food. "What do you think they'll do to us?" She asks.

The boy looks down to the ground "they're going to kill us and eat us." He says simply. Clementine starts crying slowly at the mention of the words eat us. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. Are you okay?" The boy asks reaching over to hug the girl.

"It's just I had a friend who was eaten by cannibals. This reminds me of him he was a nice guy." She says thinking back to Mark the nice man who was friends with Lee.

The door slams open and the creep walks back in the room and scoffs when he sees the food on the floor. "Suit yourselves you ain't getting anything else." Roland says then he turns around.

"Why are you doing this?" Jake asks. The man turns around.

"Because I can!" The man says angrily.

"Could I get some water?" Clem asks. The man walks forward towards the young girl.

"I don't know could you?" He asks rhetorically. "You know if I got you some water which I'm not supposed to do you'd have to do something for me." He says and with that he throws Clem on the ground and starts pulling at her trousers trying to pull them off. She squirms around but is met with a slap to the face. Jake charges at Roland and jumps on his back but he is thrown into the wall. "Stay out of this boy." Just as he was about to pull the trousers down, lots of gun shots go off.

Their are people screaming out in pain as they are shot over and over. Members of the cannibalistic group go down from all the shots. Roland gets off Clementine. "What the hell!" He yells out and he storms towards the door. He opens the door "what the fuck is going on out here?" He questions. He sees members of his group lying on the ground dead. He gasps then he turns to his right and a weapon is lodged straight into his brain. The woman pulls the weapon out of his head and then strikes him again and again. "Fucking rapist." She spits on his body.

She hears whimpering coming from the room next to her. "Guys I'm checking out this room." She calls out. The woman enters the room and sees the kids on the ground, she makes her way over to them. She gasps.

"Clementine?"

 **That is that it for this chapter guys. We're meeting a familiar face you can leave your thoughts on who you think it is in the reviews. We're also meeting a couple of OCs next chapter. Tom isn't dead yet because he's in a different part of the slaughterhouse with more people so they aren't out of it yet. But until next time PEACE.**


	15. Eleventh chapter

**Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter of another chance to survive. We're on chapter 11 (at least I think we are) and I've planned out the ending to this story which might upset some people but it's not going to happen for a while yet. Anyway don't want to bore you so on with the chapter.**

The young girls head slowly raised up and she gasped upon seeing her savior, Molly. She looked different to when she'd last seen her, her hair had gotten longer and her face had a lot of blood covering it. She was wearing a pair of black jeans along with a hoodie that was brown. She was holding a blood covered Hilda in one hand and she could see the gun in her waistband. "Molly? Is that you?" She asks.

Molly gasped and grabbed the young girl in a hug which Clementine weakly returned. Molly couldn't believe it she was sure that the young girl had been killed. She had found Lees body months ago and she assumed the girl was a walker. But here she was. Suddenly a women ran in from outside.

"Molly everything okay in here?" She asks. Her eyes fall on Clementine. "Oh my god." She says. She knew it, she knew the girl would be alive.

Clementine instantly felt overjoyed about finding her friend. Despite what she did to Carley, Clementine was happy to see her "Lilly!" And with that Clem hugged her as well. She had missed her despite everything she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the women. She certainly seemed a lot colder than before.

"I told you she was alive." Lilly told Molly. The smirk on her face was definitely a proud one.

"Alright ok you got me but we've got bigger things to worry about." Molly retorts, that's when they remembered the bastard Tom. Lilly nods and then she looks to the young companion next to Clem who was currently knocked out. "Is he alive?" Molly asks Clementine.

She nods "yeah that man who tried to-" she starts sobbing when she realises what was about to happen to her.

"Hey it's ok he can't hurt you anymore. Molly stay with the boy anyone comes in that's not apart of our group, shoot them." Lilly orders.

"You got it boss." Molly says and then she goes to focus on the young boy.

Lilly turns back to Clementine "Can you walk?" She asks. Clem nods shakily. Lilly grabs her hand and they make their way outside to the rest of the group. When they get there people start getting protective.

"Hey who the hell is she?" A young teenage girl asks pointing her dagger at Clems forehead. Clem jumps back in fear. She looks to Lilly desperately.

"This is Clementine she used to be apart of my old group, I found her almost knocked out in that room back there." Lilly explains. The group of five look sceptical. There were the young Asian who pointed her dagger at Clems forehead, another Asian but this time a male who looked like he didn't want to be in this situation at all all he was holding was a briefcase. There was another male there who looked friendly he was holding a tomahawk and had a rifle on his back along with a pistol in his hip holster. He lowered his tomahawk after seeing how young the girl was. There was another male who had a face mask covering his face so Clem couldn't see him. He definitely scared her the most since he holding a huge gun in his hands and he had a sword on his back. The final person there was tall female who couldn't be more than 18 she had a smile on her face and just seemed like a happy person, she was holding a shotgun in her hands.

"I didn't ask for her life story I asked who she was." The Asian girl snapped.

"Can you just shut up for a minute all you do is question me or mock me if it wasn't for me you'd be dead Hinata." Lilly snaps. The young girl scowls and walks off. "Sorry about her Clementine she can be a real bitch sometimes anyway this is Ruby, Thomas, Dillon and Zach." She says introducing her to the group.

She got a chorus of his from them. "Hi." She says shyly.

The girl she knows as Ruby bent down in front of her "Are you alone?" She asks.

"There's another boy in that room with Molly." Lilly says.

"Toms got the rest of us he seperated us all. I'm scared I've heard them screaming." Clem says.

"Damn it what do we do? We've already taken out about 30 guys there can't be that many more." Zach says. The others nod in agreement apart from Thomas who looks horrified at the thought of killing more people.

"We do what we have to, Toms a monster who needs to be stopped-" before Lilly can carry on a scream is heard. It sounded like a man screaming and two more screams are heard after that.

"Alright we've got no time. Hinata you coming or not?" Dillon asks not really giving a damn. The girl rolls her eyes and shrugs before getting ready.

"Alright we kill them all and we save Clems friends. Cannibals make me sick." Lilly mutters. "Thomas cover up that wound on Clementine, the rest of you with me." Clementine shakily made her way over to the man with a briefcase who quickly told her to sit.

Lilly and the group made their way through the rest of the human slaughterhouse checking every room until they eventually come face to face with Tom and a group of 10 people. However Tom was holding Richard in his left arm and he had a knife at his throat. "Don't fucking move." Tom yells. "Lilly you bitch I warned you not to cross me, what are you and your little group going to do against us?" Tom asks rhetorically.

"The rest of your friends are dead." Zach says. Tom scoffs already knowing this.

"Yeah I know and all of Clementines friends will be dead soon enough. One of them might have escaped but the rest will suffer slow painful deaths. You'll join them if you're not careful." Tom warns them. The rest of his men laughed evilly.

The group looked at each other and then nodded. Lilly fired a shot at one of the guys throats and he began groaning in pain before choking on his own blood. With that a hail of bullets started firing at the group. They quickly took cover behind anything they could find.

One of the people came towards the small group but he was stabbed by a dagger over and over as the young girl stabbed him without mercy. "Hinata get back here!" Lilly orders. The girl flipped her off.

"For fucks sake." Dillon says jumping out of cover and firing a couple of bullets at the attackers. He pulled the girl out of the way of the gunfire.

"This could all be over just leave." Tom says. Richard elbows Tom in the gut and grabs the knife and tackles him to the floor. With the men distracted they are easily gunned down or stabbed until they eventually die.

The group of four and Richard come towards a beaten down and stabbed Tom. "Fuck you guys I tried to save you from this world. But you fucks betrayed me I want you guys to hear one last thing before I die." He says and then spits out blood.

"What?" Lilly growls holding the rifle to his head.

"Don't trust anyone." He growls. "Richard come here." He orders still coughing up blood.

Richard goes towards Tom and kneels beside him. "You've got 10 seconds."

"That's all I need." He says smirking. Tom plunges a knife into the throat of Richard. He smirks and pulls the knife out.

"You son of a bitch." Lilly says and all five shoot Tom repeatedly in the head.

Toms body is mutulated so badly that no one can even tell that it's him. "That didn't go to plan." Ruby says.

"You can say that again." Zach says. Suddenly they hear a gun cocking and look behind them to see a bloody 22 year old male holding a machine gun one of Toms men dropped.

"Who the hell are you people." He groans.

"Take it easy." Lilly says slowly going towards him. Brandon aims his gun higher at her head.

"No stay back who are you?" He asks.

"My names Lilly and we killed that bastard Tom for you." With that Brandon looked at Toms dead body and then he notices Richard on the ground.

Brandon moved towards the body of Richard "Tom kill him?" He questions. He didn't need an answer he already knew just from looking at them. "You seen my brother and Clementine?" He asks.

"Yeah they're with the other two members of our group." Zach says. Brandon nods.

"Hey is anyone out there?" Someone calls out. Brandon somehow runs into the room despite his leg. He sees the rest of his group.

"Oh thank god." Brandon says.

Danielle is the first up to greet him and the rest follow. "Have you seen Richard? Tom dragged him out about 10 minutes ago." Kate asks. Brandon looks down.

"He's dead" he says angrily. There were a chorus of what's and nos. "Tom stabbed him."

"Is he dead?" Danielle asks anger filling her every word.

"Yeah. Cody ran off, thought he'd be here, Karen and Dwayne were shot to death." Brandon tells them. "There's a group outside they saved Clem and Jake. I say we go with them it's not like we've got any other choices." Brandon says.

"We can trust them?" Payton asks.

Brandon nods and the group agrees tired of all the shit they've been put through. "These best not be bad people." Danielle says as they make their way out of the room they were in for the past day and a half.

"Great more fucking strangers." Hinata says. She's quickly shushed.

"Hey my names Lilly this is Zach, Ruby, Dillon and Hinata." Lilly introduces her group.

"I'm Brandon this is Danielle, Payton and Kate." Brandon introduces his group. "Do you know where he keeps the weapons?" Brandon asks.

"Follow me!" Lilly says and they end up at the armory. The door is opened and a lot of weapons are there.

"Jesus Christ." The group start grabbing their weapons and then they grab Clems hat and then they start packing up more weapons just in case. "Grab that first aid kit." Brandon says. "We need it for Clem." The group soon collected everything they needed and planned to leave the building when a groan cut them off.

Richards reanimated body started snapping at the group. Kate walked up to him and put him down with a knife to the head. "Let's go we've got some vehicles parked up about ten minutes away." Kate says putting Richards body on the ground.

"Okay we haven't got a camp but we're planning on going to South Carolina soon to look for people's families you're welcome to join us." Lilly says.

"We'd be happy to. But there's going to be walkers soon we need to leave." The group waste no more timing waiting and quickly head to the exit.

"Molly, Thomas we're going." Lilly calls and Molly and Jake exits the room and Thomas and Clementine meet up with the rest of the group. Jake hugs his older brother and Clem runs to the rest of her group.

"Thank god you're okay." Clem says. The group now with extra people find a can of gasoline on the floor.

"Let's burn this place to the ground." Dillon suggests.

"I'll do it." Hinata quickly calls out and soon enough the whole building was layered with gasoline.

"Ok anyone got a light?" Lilly asks. Brandon throws one to her and Lilly gives it to Hinata who quickly opens up the lighter and ends up setting the whole place on fire.

"Let's go." Molly says.

"Yeah screw this place." Kate says and everyone glares at the building before turning and walking away. The familiar noise of groans soon arise and the walkers end up in front of the group.

"Damn it." The group starts running towards the hole that Lilly's group had made. They all make it out and most of the walkers end up walking up to the burning building and being burnt alive.

They were walking in silence for a few minutes. "So Lilly, Molly where have you guys been?" Clementine asks.

"That's a long story." Lilly says.

"We've got time." Clem says.

"Okay the kid wins." Molly says.

"Ok I'll start from the moment I left you until now." Lilly says.

 _To be continued:_

 _In menoriam:_

 _Tom_

 _Richard Harrison_

 _unnamed cannibals_

 _Slaughterhouse walkers._

 **Thats it for this chapter and boy was it an eventful one. Next chapter will be a flashback chapter for Molly and Lilly and then there will be a time skip like I stated a few chapters back. As you know Cody isn't with the group but don't worry I've got plans for his character I don't see him dying for a while(or do I) Until next time PEACE.**


End file.
